Roger Daltrey
| DOB=March 1, 1944 | birthplace=Hammersmith, London, England, UK | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0002032/ }} Roger Daltrey is an episodic actor on Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Caterpillar in "Hat Trick". Biography 'Life and Career' Daltrey was born in Hammersmith, London in 1944 to Irene and Harry Daltrey, but raised in Acton in another part of the city with his two sisters, Gillian and Carol. He attended Victorai Primary School and later Acton County Grammar School for Boys where he received good grades and remained in the top of his classes. Despite his parents' wishes for him to continue down this academic route and attend university, Daltrey penned himself a "school rebel" and decided to emerge in the rock and roll music scene instead. He formed a small-town band with school friends John Entwistle (on bass) and Pete Townshend (on guitar). The drummer of this band, Doug Sandom, was later replaced by Keith Moon. After months of switching names, the band later deemed themselves The Who, pulling themselves out of wedding and pub performances and getting themselves a record deal in 1965. Daltrey reacted violently to any disobedient members of the band and was kicked out for a span of one week when he beat up drummer Keith Moon for supplying drugs to Entwistle and Townshend. When he was allowed back, he was told he'd be on probation, and Daltrey began to rethink his methods of dealing with people. This was after the band released their first single, "Zoot Suit", and their second single, "Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere" was released later and is notably the only song on which Daltrey and Townshend collaborated, and Daltrey only wrote two other songs for the band during these years. As Townshend developed into one of rock's most accomplished composers, Daltrey's vocals became the vehicle through which Townshend's visions were expressed, and he gained an equally vaunted reputation as a powerful vocalist and riveting frontman. The Who's stage act was highly energetic, and Daltrey's habit of swinging the microphone around by its cord on stage became his signature move. With The Who experiencing extreme success through even more singles, Daltrey began experiencing considerable success of his own with his solo performances and acting roles. Daltrey's first movie role was as Tommy Walker in the 1975 feature film Tommy. Other roles over the years include appearances in films such as The Legacy, Lightning Jack and Johnny Was, and TV shows such as Crossbow, Sliders and The Last Detective. Through The Who, Daltrey was able to achieve his own rock persona and became established for his own solo musical career, as well as remaining part of the band. In 2012, The Who went on tour, despite Moon's death in 1978. Also in 2012, Roger Daltrey performed in a cameo voice part for ABC's hit fantasy-drama Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of the Caterpillar in Wonderland. However, when the character was set to return for Once's spin-off series, Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, it was Iggy Pop who voiced him instead. Category:Episodic Cast Category:Season 1 Cast